


The 34th Annual Hunger Games

by CartoonFan2014



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonFan2014/pseuds/CartoonFan2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old Limitha Mayweather and 12 year old Kitchfer Mayweather were just your everyday brother and sister living in District 7, but when these two close siblings get pick for the reaping of the 34th annual hunger games, what will they do to survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 34th Annual Hunger Games

I do not own the Hunger Books/Movies or anything else. Just my OC’s

 

Chapter 1: The Reaping 

The sun rose up from sky creating a bright world in District 7. Our story takes in on a teenage girl named Limithta and her younger brother Kitchfer. 

Limithta is 16 years old and right now she has been having terrible nightmares. She dreams that she in the middle of the hunger games running for her life. That is until a tribute throws a Ax on her, causing for her to die. It’s been the exact same dream for the past two weeks and she getting more nervous since the reaping is in two days.

She tries to stay cool though, knowing that it’s only a dream. She got out of her bed, she took a bath, and put her clothes on then grabbing her ax to chop off some trees. She made her way to the table to eat her usual morning breakfast, a small piece of bread, with a glass of water. After finishing eating she got up, wash her plate and cup and left home. Her parents usually left an hour earlier than she, so she never see them in the day, only in the late evening. As for her younger brother he leaves early as well too, to at least get 1 hour of education in the mini school of District 7. After this he helps his dad on the lumber until midday.

After some hours at works, she went to go pick up her brother from the saw mines. That was until she notice other kids bullying his brother in entrance. “Come on weakening! Fight back!”, said one of the bullies. Her younger brother, Kitchfer, just stood there with a scared look on his face. Another kid spit directly at his face saying, “Stupid Dog!”. She decided to take action. She in front of one of the bullies and grab the collar of there shirt. “Listen here you piece of crap! My brother my be a spineless weakling, but I’m not, if I see you do stuff to my brother again, I’m going to get my ax hit you with it and watch you suffer slowly”, she yelled.

The bullies out of fright ran away. She gave a sigh seeing that seeing went a little too far this time. She looked down at her brother letting out her hand offering to pick him up. Her brother grab her hand getting back up. After that they made their way back home. “Why don’t you defend yourself”, she said to her brother while walking. Her brother look down and then spoke, “There were 3 of them and 1 of me, they would have beaten me up”. Limitha look at her brother. Her brother was always like this ever since he was young. He has always been so timid and shy, as well as the shortest person in his age range. He was around 4’7 last time they check. He just turned 12 last week meaning he was already put in to the reaping. She knew if they pick him, he would probably be the first one to die. She sigh again seeing that the reaping was just in 2 days. She didn’t know what to do.

 

2 days later

It was time Limitha got out of bed and went see her mother to get ready for the reaping. Her dream haunt her the last two night as well and it was making her nervous. Her mother bade her and doing her hair. Meanwhile her father enter the room with Kicthfer. “He does are son look honey”, said her dad. Her mother turned around and smiled, “Oh he so handsome, he looks like a prince”. Kicthfer blushed a bit and Limitha laughed at little. After her mother finish getting her ready she told her to wait, because she wanted to get her something. She came back with a pin and gave it to Limitha. “What is this ?”, she asked. “It’s a mocking jay pin, I bought it just for you, I guess I saw it as good luck”, said her mother. Limitha smiled and hug her mother. “Ok, ready?”, her mother asked, Limitha nodded.

 

The family got out and headed to the town hall to get ready for the reaping. Once Limitha and Kicthfer got registered, they left two go see their friends, while their parent to go see the other adults. 

There was talking. laughing, crying, yelling all over the town hall, until they were silence by a lady that seem that she was from the capital. “Thank you for your patience everyone, now welcome to the 34th annual hunger games, we will now selected one young man and women to participate, like always ladies first”, she said. She dug deep into the bowl with all the names of the female teen in the district. After what seem an eternity she pulled out a slip with a name on it. All the female teens crossing there finger hoping it was not them. Then the lady spoke in the microphone a said the new tribute’s name, “Limitha Mayweather”, she said. 

 

Everybody stood silent. Limitha step out of the crowd relieving herself. All of her friends and family looked at her in shock. Her mother especially, who then started to cry. Limitha however wasn’t shock, for day one after the last reaping she had a feeling that she was next and her dreams told her too. She knew it was going to be her thats why she wasn’t scared. She made her way up the stairs of the stage meeting up with the lady. “Alright then, lets give a big round of applause for the female tribute Limitha Mayweather”, said the capital lady. The crowd just stood silent. 

“Alright then, and now for the men”, she said. Digging her hand into the bowl once more, she took out another slip. Limitha look at the lady, eager to her the name of the male tribute, but the name was no one she ever expected. “Kicthfer Mayweather”, the lady said out loud. Everybody was now in total shock, and so was Kicthfer himself. Kicthfer got out of the crowd and made his way up slowly. His mother was crying even more now. Making his way to the stage he shed a tear. Now the crowd was silent waiting for the lady to speak. “Well this is a surprise! You two look alike are you brother and sister?”, said the lady. Both of the siblings stood silent until Limitha softly replied with a yes. “Well then, our tributes for the 34th annual hunger games in District 7! Happy Hunger Games! And May the odds be ever in your favor”, the lady finished before leading the brother and sister to the building of the town hall. 

 


End file.
